1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to structural cores generally used to form lightweight panels, walls or other structural elements. Such structural elements may be formed of sheet material such as metal, plastic, paper, fabric or composite material so configured to provide the core structure as a matrix structure to which face sheets may be affixed. The new structural element provides a strong, interlocking core to form, for example, a glass fiber sandwich type structure panel for use in construction.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently in use various types of cellular structure building component designs for construction of all manner of objects in which structural integrity and light weight are important or required. These cellular structure patterns include the well known octagonal shape for building geodesic domes and the sandwich structures used to form panels with thin wall cellular cores commonly known as honeycomb core panels because of the appearance of hexagonal shaped compartments created in the forming of the core element. The core element may be formed using other geometric shapes suitable for sandwiching between face sheets and allowing for a reasonable method for manufacture as discussed regarding related art and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,474, issued Jul. 2, 1991.
The present invention provides a simple pattern for manufacture of the cellular core structure which is assembled by inverting the pattern on itself and attachment by adhesive bonding, welding, fasteners or other suitable attachment means. Once assembled in this manner the cellular core structure creates a strong, lightweight structure with face surfaces broken by the pyramidal cell voids. If added strength or a continuous face surface is desired, face sheets may be attached to the cellular core structure. The invention uses a simple one shape formed panel to be easily assembled into a two piece lightweight, strong cellular core panel having face surfaces for attachment of other desired elements.